HYORINMARU!
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: Hyorinmaru is getting on Hitsugaya's last nerve. *ONESHOT* Hitsu/Ruki


Title: HYORINMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author: FactVsFiction

Rating: T

Pairing: Hitsu/Ruki

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

A/N: Yay. First fic in this pairing. Just a little need to know. **"Bold" **are Hitsugaya's thoughts. _"Italics" _are Hyorinmaru's thoughts. Oh btw my computer is gone a bit funny and is publishing everything I write underlined. I know it's annoying to read but it's unintentional so if it happens sorry… Okay! On with the story! 

HYORINMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hitsugaya grumbled angrily under his breath as he threw down his brush in frustration.

"**Would you shut up!?"**

"_You're such a spoil sport little Toshiro! It's a beautiful day! The sun is shining!"_

"**Shut up! Stupid icicle. It's raining." **Hitsugaya grumbled.

"_Little Toshiro's in a bad mood." _Hyorinmaru sang.

"**I'm trying to concentrate."**

"_That paperwork isn't due for two weeks. Come on Little Toshiro. Go out and live a little! Have some fun, find a pretty girl…"_

"**What is the matter with you you overgrown Popsicle?!" **Hitsugaya growled, getting frustrated. The Ice dragon was annoying at the best of times. Hyorinmaru prided himself in the fact as Hitsugaya was CONSTANTLY reminded. But lately he as just out and out infuriating.

The dragon in question chuckled heartily and Hitsugaya mentally saw him flop down on a block of Ice.

"_Why little Toshiro there's nothing the matter at all!" _Said the dragon jovially.

"**Get to the point!" **Hitsugaya gritted.

"_There's nothing the matter little Master. I'm merely in love."_

Back in reality Hitsugaya choked on the tea he inhaled.

"**You're what?"**

"_In love little Toshi-chan. Head over heels, hopelessly devoted-"_

"**Yes yes I get the point! When did this happen?"**

"_Oh, little Toshi-chan is interested now is he? Hee hee I always knew you were a perver-"_

"**I am not!"**

Hyorinmaru chuckled once again in his head. 

"_Did you even know it possible Little Toshiro."_

"**Of course I knew it was possible! Popsicle!"**

"_Jealous are we little Shiro-chan?"_

"**Hyorinmaru!"**

"_Oh but of course you are! because there is no maiden as fair, no Shinigami who can compare to my beautiful iced butterfly."_

"**Your what sorry?"**

"_My beautiful iced butterfly of course."_

"**Wait. She's honestly a butterfly?"**

"_We can't all be mighty Ice dragons now. But never fear I will protect her. Though don't tell her I said that she packs quite the punch. Independent like her master." _Said the dragon conspiratorially.

"**But she's a butterfly." **Said Hitsugaya, amused.

"_Would you like all the gory details my perverted little wielder?"_

"**No I would not!"** Said Hitsugaya indignantly.

"_Are you sure?"_

"**Of course I am!"**

"_Suit yourself little Toshi…"_

"**Don't call me that."**

"_Aw little Toshi is getting frustrated again. You should find yourself a girlfriend they're great for stress relief and for frustration if you get my drift…" _The Ice dragon winked.

"**HYORINMARU!!!!!!!!"**

"Taichou are you okay?" His eyes shot to the concerned face of Matsumoto. He must have shouted aloud…

In his head he could still hear the laughter of the dragon. In his minds eye he could see the overgrown ice cube rolling around in peals of laughter.

"_Oh poor innocent little Toshi. The corrupting I'm going to do to your mind."_

"**Don't you dare Hyorinmaru! No girls in my mindscape!"**

"_So that's it! You're gay!" _Said the dragon with a completely straight face.

"**Hyorinmaru!"**

More laughter.

Hitsugaya sighed. "I'm fine Matsumoto. I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"If you're sure you're okay…" Said Matsumoto, still worried.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hitsugaya's walk was relatively pleasant. It had stopped raining but the streets were deserted anyway. Seretei was in the mist of a cold snap and most Shinigami avoided leaving their warm barracks. The silence gave the Ice wielder time to think. Well, as much as one could while studiously ignoring the inappropriate comments of one's resident ice dragon.

As ashamed as he was of it Hitsugaya was mentally trying to work out who the wielder of the other Zampaktu was. Love within the Zampaktu room was a rare thing. Not much was known but it was documented that it could effect the handling of the Zampaktu in question. He found himself running through the likely candidates. One thing that was known was that Zampaktu stuck reasonably close to their own power levels so that narrowed the field somewhat.

It wasn't Koetsu Isane Fukutaichou. She wielded a snow type Zampaktu and Hyorinmaru had specifically said Ice butterfly. His mind wandered through the other seated Shinigami with Ice Zampaktus. He had trained quite a few of them and so knew their abilities. None seemed to be matching the butterfly characteristic… or the necessary power.

He reasoned that it could easily be an unseated Shinigami that he had yet to train… or even a recruit in the academy. Something nagged him, telling him he'd forgotten someone but he ignored it and went back to walking with relatively little thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hitsugaya scolded the dragon in his head for what seemed to be the thousandth time as he reached the edge of the lake. He stopped walking, realising that he was no longer alone. A petite Shinigami stood at the waters edge, grumbling angrily as she kicked the freezing water into the air with a bare foot and froze it with a dark glare. It plopped back into the murky water with a splash and she repeated the action, still grumbling darkly all the while.

"_Well would you look who it is Shira." _Said Hyorinmaru. There was a female giggle that seemed to resonate within both wielders heads causing the girl to look up.

"**Of course." **thought Hitsugaya, mentally slapping himself.

Rukia Kukichi.

She glared at him with her almost black eyes. "You! She's-" 

"He's-"

"DRIVING ME MAD!!!!!!" They yelled at the same time.

They stood in stunned silence, Hitsugaya mortified that he'd lost his cool and Rukia horrified that she'd just raised her voice to a captain. In their heads both male and female laughter irrupted.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled. The laughter stopped abruptly.

Rukia offered an embarrassed smile and Hitsugaya found his own lips twitching.

"Sorry about that.. Hello Captain Hitsugaya."

"Kukichi-san" Said Hitsugaya. Giving in and allowing the tiny smile. 

"_Now this could be interesting Shira."_

"_**That it could Hyo, that it could." **_The butterfly replied with a scheming smirk.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I finally gave in and wrote a Hitsu/Ruki. It's pretty awful but I love this pairing so I'm publishing anyway… Tell me what you think!

Becca

OoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
